Une nuit
by Douceline
Summary: il s'agissait d'un defi dans lequel je devais placer des mots... mauis je l'aime beaucoup


Harry allait vers ses quinze ans. Il avait grandit et le Quidditch l'avait quelque peu musclé. Le jeune homme était surtout fier de ses longs cheveux d'ébènes (malgré que Molly Weasley dise qu'ils auraient bien besoin d'un coup de ciseaux) qui tombaient devant ses grands yeux d'émeraudes… Il avait de nombreuses admiratrices, mais ils les rejetaient toujours. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles… La seule qu'il supportait était Hermione… Il faut dire que le jeune Gryffondor avait un penchant pour les garçons… Enfin les hommes… Dont un plus particulièrement…

***

Severus souriait. Il venait d'entendre une détonation semblable à un coup de feu.. Sans attendre, il afficha un visage fermé et son éternel rictus, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la table des Gryffondor…

***

Il arrivait ! Son preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc… Non, sur un Sombral… Plus sombre, plus mystérieux… Comme lui. Un sourire innocent étira ses lèvres alors qu'il le voyait arriver. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre…Habituelle... Il affichait ce visage fermé… Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il pensait en cet instant précis… Et s'il ne ressentait rien ? La boule se fit plus lourde, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs… Il savait qu'il ne le supportait pas, comme il ne supportait pas son père à son époque… Des larmes douloureuses lui montaient aux yeux et il baissa la tête. Peut-être interpréterait-il ça comme s'il l'avait blessé avec une de ses remarques… Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux mais bon…

Non, pas ce sourire… Le Gryffondor serra les poings. L'homme venait d'afficher son petit sourire satisfait avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger… Il étouffa une plainte. S'il savait…

***

Severus retourna à son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, il savait. Potter état nul en occlumentie… Mais lui était un très bon legimens… Ainsi avait-il découvert les sentiments que le jeune Gryffondor nourrissait à son égard… Décidemment, cette journée était excellente ! Il avait retiré 40 points aux rouges et or, et Potter l'aimait, ou le désirait du moins, à en juger par la bosse qui se dessinait sous sa robe de sorcier… Mais, l'homme allait devoir réfléchir….

***

« Viens. »

Ordre susurré… Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il s'était endormi sur le pavé qu'il consultait à la bibliothèque. Non pas, qu'il se transformait en Hermione, mais il n'avait pas toutes les informations nécessaires pour le devoir supplémentaire que Rogue lui avait imposé. Il jura. Il n'avait fait que la moitié du parchemin… et il devait en noircir trois…

« Viens. »

Harry sursauta. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux, le cœur battant. Personne. Et cette voix, si douce et déterminée… il la connaissait mais…

« Viens, je t'attend… »

Des images ! Des images s'imposaient à ses yeux, se substituant à la pièce. Il savait. Il se leva, fébrile, et ramassa ses affaires. Il sourit en sentant son cœur gonfler d'adrénaline… Il arrivait déjà devant la porte…

***

Trois coups secs. L'homme sourit. D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit les torches et plongea sa chambre dans le noir. Il le laissa entrer.

***

Harry poussa la porte doucement. La pièce était sombre, seul un rayon de lune filtrait par la porte fenêtre qui ouvrait la chambre sur le parc. Il était devant son lit. Il le regardait. Le Gryffondor crut que son cœur allait s'arracher de sa poitrine. Il s'approcha doucement.

***

Il était venu ! Il en avait douté après ce qu'il avait put lire dans son esprit… Il savait que le jeune homme souffrait qu'il ne laisse rien paraitre… Mais il était son professeur ! De plus, il n'était pas sensé être au courant de ses sentiments, ni du fait qu'il soit gay… Il se tenait là, devant lui… Il avança sa main et la posa doucement sur sa joue, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve de plus…

****

Voyant qu'il était vraiment là, Severus s'avança et captura timidement ses lèvres. Il craignait de lui faire peur, mais lorsqu'il vit que le Gryffondor lui permettait d'approfondir le baiser, il sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Le baiser ce faisait passionné et Harry glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de son professeur, qui était loin d'être grasse à vrai dire… Severus, hors d'haleine, rompit cet instant magique et recula pour s'assoir sur le lit. Avide de contact, le jeune Gryffondor vint prendre place sur ses genoux et continua de l'embrasser… Leurs langues se mêlaient, jouaient, tandis que la chauve souris des cachots redessinait les contours des muscles fins de son compagnon. Ce qu'il sentait lui plaisait… Il enleva le tee-shirt désormais gênant du jeune homme et le serra contre lui. Harry put sentir à quel point l'homme le désirait, alors que lui-même commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean. Il déboutonna l'ample robe de sorcier noire et enleva la chemise blanche qu'il portait en dessous pour ensuite parcourir son torse de baisers. Severus frissonna et entreprit d'arracher l'objet de son désir de sa prison de jean. Les deux hommes se levèrent et se mirent en boxer. Severus put alors admirer le corps de son Apollon. Il le trouvait magnifique. Dire qu'il allait être le premier à en profiter… Il espérait être le seul mais…

-Pourquoi ce regard ? Demanda une voix timide.

Severus réprima un sourire. Il savait qu'une liaison professeur/élève n'était pas possible… Il lui offrait donc une nuit à ses cotés et ils continueraient comme avant sans y repenser… Enfin, ils essaieraient. Ça lui fendait le cœur mais ils n'avaient pas le choix…Il allait devoir faire en sorte qu'il le déteste de nouveau car lui-même n'était pas sûr de tenir le coup… Mais en percevant ses regards meurtriers, il devrait y arriver… Il ne supportait pas de devoir le briser, il ne demandait qu'à le rendre heureux… Il ferma son esprit sur ces pensées et répondit d'un ton qu'il voulu chaleureux…

-Mais je t'admire…

Il vit le Gryffondor rougir de plus belle et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'était pas à l'aise, Severus le sentait. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra tout contre son cœur, sentant ainsi son corps chaud contre le sien, son érection contre la sienne, tandis qu'il laissait ses mains parcourir ses fesses si rondes… Il lui embrassait le cou, le léchait, souriait de le voir frémir sous ses carreuses. Il le poussa jusqu'au lit et captura sa bouche en un fougueux baiser. Lorsqu'il la quitta, ce fut pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Il descendit le long de son torse, laissant une trainée de feu qu'il apaisait de ses douces mains. Il débarrassa le Gryffondor de son boxer et commença à gâter son membre gonflé d'amour. Les mains de Harry se crispèrent un instant sur le drap de soie vert avant de se fixer sur les épaules de son professeur, le caressant tendrement à chacun des va et viens buccaux de l'homme. Harry se trémoussait, gémissait… La chauve souris des cachots s'était arrêté sur un endroit sensible de l'objet de son désir et le titillait de sa langue experte avant de reprendre entièrement l'engin en bouche. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme se libéra dans la bouche de son amant qui remonta l'embrasser passionnément. Il ondulait le bassin sur le corps chaud du jeune brun, ce corps qu'il rêvait de posséder… Harry le bascula, prit la position du dessus et empoigna à son tour l'objet de son désir, commençant à le caresser dans toute sa longueur…Severus ferma les yeux et gémit. Il voulait sentir ses mains sur lui, il voulait être en lui, il voulait l'entendre crier son nom… Le Gryffondor avait maintenant la situation en bouche et il ne se débrouillait mal, il fallait dire… Il se crispa sous une vague de plaisir. Il releva la tête du jeune homme et d'un regard brûlant, il lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Harry se leva alors et laissa l'home s'assoir pour se positionner sur ses genoux. Severus pénétra en douceur dans son intimité et resta ainsi quelques secondes afin que le jeune brun s'habitue à cette douce présence. Le Gryffondor eut une grimace de douleur qui s'effaça bien vite devant une expression de pur plaisir de sentir enfin en lui l'homme qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps… Severus entama alors son va et viens sous les doux gémissements du rouge et or. Ses mains vagabondaient le long de son dos, redessinaient ses côtes… Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, à en perdre haleine… Les coups de reins de la chauve souris se firent plus brutaux, et il l'embrassa sauvagement, aspirant son cri tandis qu'il se déversait en lui et que le jeune homme rependait une nouvelle fois sa semence en criant son nom, prix d'un orgasme dévastateur…

****

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait toujours dans les bras de son professeur de potion. Un instant, il avait cru à un de ses rêves habituels… L'homme lui sourit. Il voulait profiter des dernières secondes, avant qu'il ne se réveille complètement… Le Gryffondor lui rendit un sourire franc.

-Potter, vous pouvez partir…

Ça y est, la phrase était dite… Le cœur de l'homme se déchira mais il ne laissa rien paraitre.

-Vous pouvez partir, et je vous conseille d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé…

La rouge et or observa le visage de celui qui fut son amant, interdit, mais il se retrouvait en face de ce visage froid qu'il détestait tant… Même ses yeux n'exprimaient rien… _« Merlin, _Songea l'homme_, faites qu'il détourne son regard ou je ne répondrais plus de moi… »_

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard douloureux, et rassembla ses affaires. Une voix lourde l'interrompit alors qu'il franchissait la porte :

-Vous êtes bien meilleur que votre père Potter, dans au moins un domaine…

Harry referma la porte sur lui, étouffant les sanglots qui naissaient dans sa gorge…

_********_

_**Voila !!**_

_**Laissez moi des com'z je veux savoir si c'est bien !!!!**_


End file.
